yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch
| platform = Nintendo Switch | release = Nintendo Switch | ratings = | website = Official Japanese website }} is a role-playing game developed by Level-5. It was released for the Nintendo Switch on October 10, 2019 in Japan. It is an enhanced port of [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] for the Nintendo Switch that has improved graphics, new controls and other changes. Changes from the original game This section will highlight differences between Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch. * The textures have been either upscaled or redrawn and graphics now have higher poly-count, to take advantage of the Switch's capabilities. * The screen is now slightly more zoomed out, allowing for a bigger view of the area to be displayed on-screen, especially in docked mode. * The game now runs in a smooth 60fps, compared to 30fps. * The Yo-kai Cam is not available in this game, due to the Nintendo Switch lacking a camera function. * The map at the bottom-right corner can be resized just like Yo-kai Watch 4, that can be changed with the zR button. * Dialogue boxes for characters now have voices just like in Yo-kai Watch 3 and Yo-kai Watch Blasters. * An outline of the character is now present when they go under objects, such as the pipes in the Springdale Underground Waterway. *The Touch Screen controls for the Yo-kai Lens and some of the Yo-kai purification features during battle have been changed to the Left Stick when the game is played in docked mode. *The player now has infinite stamina, just like in Yo-kai Watch 4. However, it is still present during Terror Time. **That makes using the Staminum give player a faster speed rather than giving temporary infinite stamina. *The Main Menu has been reorganised, such as moving the some of the features to the main part. *Loading times for battles and entering locations have been shortened. *The function to scan QR Codes for special items have been replaced by scanning Yo-kai Arks and Y Medals like in Yo-kai Watch 4, due to the Nintendo Switch not supporting a camera. **Unlike the original game, multiple items are now given rather than just Coins. **This now makes the Gemnyans harder to obtain, as their required Arks are needed to be scanned to get the items. *The player now has the ability to battle with other players online. *The Crank-a-kai received some changes: **The game now saves automatically when using the Crank-a-kai just like in Yo-kai Watch 3. **The player can now use the Crank-a-kai more than three times a day, with the number of cranks being randomized just like in Yo-kai Watch 2. **As the Nintendo Switch doesn't have Play Coins, the ability to use that was replaced with something else. * The StreetPass feature for Wayfarer Manor was changed. Adding friends for playing with other friends who have a copy of Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch will automatically add their information to it. * Yo-kai Medal icons for Rare Yo-kai in the Medallium have been changed from a gold frame to a regular silver frame with a "R" on the Medal and Legendary Yo-kai medals have the gold frame instead, like in Yo-kai Watch 3. Development Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch was announced on Twitter by the official Yo-kai Watch video game Twitter account at midday on July 29, 2019 in Japan. The tweet gave a release date for the port, and it also left the link to the official website for Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch. https://twitter.com/game_yokai/status/1155675130057482240 The video game was playable at the Tokyo Game Show 2019, where attendees got a free drawstring tote bag with a design of Jibanyan.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201908/30182331.html Reception The video game sold a total of 9,426 copies during it's first week, making it at number 3 on the charts. Editions Both physical and digital editions include a download code to give the player the ability to fight and befriend McKraken in Yo-kai Watch 4.https://www.youkai-watch.jp/yw-switch/ Pre-order Editions By pre-ordering a copy of Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch, the game came with a keychain that has a varying design based on where the game was ordered. The Amazon pre-order bonus has a keychain of the game's boxart, while the 7net pre-order bonus comes with a design of Jibanyan with the game's logo on the bottom of it.https://www.youkai-watch.jp/yw-switch/tokuten/ Gallery Screenshots YW1ForSwitch Screenshot 2.jpg YW1ForSwitch Screenshot 1.jpg Miscellaneous Videos File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ1 for Nintendo Switch』PV1 File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ1 for Nintendo Switch』PV2 Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch is the first HD port of an existing game in the Yo-kai Watch franchise. * Yo-kai Watch 1 for Nintendo Switch is the the second Yo-kai Watch game to be released on the Nintendo Switch. The first is Yo-kai Watch 4. External Link * Official Japanese website References Category:Video games